Microwave radios play an increasingly important role in backhaul connectivity. Radio transmitters and receivers require filters to suppress unwanted frequencies. For example, because of governmental regulations (e.g., FCC regulations), a transmitter will be permitted to transmit only within a particular range (band) of frequencies. On the other hand, a receiver may need to suppress unwanted signals at different frequencies generated by the transmitter, or received from an external source, which would adversely affect the performance of the receiver.